Love Returned
by Himuro Miharu
Summary: Set during episode 3x2, Merlin comes back after being poisoned by Morgana and saved by the Dragon, and Arthur reveals he was worried...after their usual banter.


Title: Love Returned  
Author: Gacktaddict1330  
Pairing: Merlin/Arthur  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Boys kissing, shamelessly extending a scene for my own twisted purposes XD  
Summary: Set during episode 3x2, Merlin comes back after being poisoned by Morgana and saved by the Dragon, and Arthur reveals he was worried...after their usual banter.  
Notes: Okay so, this fandom has indeed sucked me into it's magical world XD My first ever Merlin fic, so please, be gentle, I'm at least trying. I don't normally rewrite and extend scenes like this, but my brain went into over-drive and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this. So erm...enjoy? Oh yes, established relationship warning!  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Merlin

* * *

Upon entering his master's chambers, Merlin walked to the window, throwing open the drapes. Turning, his bleu eyes widened at the state the room was in. It was an absolute disaster! His master, the crowned prince, Arthur Pendragon, lay in the large bed, having just woken up he was glaring at him with a fierce anger burning in their cerulean depths.

"What happened?" Merlin asked, still in shock.

"What happened? I had to make due without a servant that's what happened!"

"I wasn't gone for that long." Merlin snapped.

"Without my permission!" Arthur yelled.

"What if I was dying?" Merlin asked softly.

"I wouldn't be complaining…but your not, so where've you been?" Arthur asked, sitting up and glaring at his manservant.

"I was dying." Merlin explained simply. He saw the fire stop, only to resume blazing even brighter than before.

" I don't have time for this. The future, of the kingdom, rests upon my shoulders. Do you have any idea what that feels like?" Arthur asked sitting up.

"Well-" Merlin began.

"Merlin, I should have you thrown in the dungeon so, what've you got to say for yourself?" The prince asked, looking at the young warlock.

"You've not had your breakfast this morning have you?" Merlin asked in a cheeky tone, affection interlacing with it.

"I'll have you for breakfast!" Arthur wailed, ripping the sheets back.

Jumping out of his bed he grabbed the least lethal object nearest him, and released it with unbridled power, hurling it towards his manservant.

Ducking and missing the object Merlin grinned cheekily.

" Oh it's no wonder this place is such a mess!"

Hurling something else at the young warlock, Arthur himself withheld his own grin as they fell into familiar and playful banter.

"Oh yes, I can see you have the makings of a great king." Merlin shot, barely missing the object hurled at his head.

He squeaked quietly and ducked out the door to miss the last object, now actually scared his master was angered.

Standing with his back against the wall he waited for Arthur to call him back.

"Merlin." The prince called, authority clear in his voice.

Swallowing, the raven made his way back inside the room, standing near the door, not meeting his master's eyes.

"Close the door and come here." The blonde commanded.

His frail-looking manservant closed the door before nervously approaching him, looking something akin to a frightened deer.

Arthur raised a hand, eyes widening when Merlin stiffened, as though expecting a blow. Gently he cupped the warlocks face, turning it up to face him.

"Sire?" Merlin squeaked out in a quiet voice.

Arthur shook his head and the hand on the shorter male's cheek slipped down to the top of his shoulder blades. Applying a gentle pressure he brought Merlin to him, wrapping his arms around the man's body, burying his nose in dark hair.

"Remember, here it's just Arthur." He whispered.

Merlin nodded wordlessly against his chest and a compatible silence ensued, only to be broken by the warlock's soft voice.

"I thought you were angry."

"No. Worried, but not angry. When you didn't return last night I got worried. When you weren't here by morning, I got scared. When you still weren't back today, I grew nearly fantic. Do not do this to me again." Arthur said, his words were commanding, but his tone was pleading to those who knew him best.

"Is that a command?" Merlin quipped, a cheeky smile on his face as he tried to lighten the mood.

"No. I'm asking you, not as your prince and master, but as your friend and lover, who doesn't want to see you hurt." Arthur whispered, sincerity in his voice.

Merlin hugged Arthur back tightly, pressing their bodies together.

"Thank-you." He whispered.

They stood in each other's arms silently, taking comfort in the other's presence.

Without warning, Arthur released Merlin, stepping back.

"Now, you have a lot to do. Best get to work." He said, a smug grin in place and arms crossed.

"Oh you prat!" Merlin shrieked, indignity written across his face.

Arthur's smug grin melted away, revealing a gentle smile full of love.

Merlin however, did not see it, he was too busy trudging around the room and burbling about Arthur being a royal prat.

Still smiling Arthur left the room, relieved his lover had returned safe and unharmed.

~Owari~


End file.
